starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Coleman
Andre Coleman, also known as Dre, was a gangster and a drug dealer. He once acted as the right hand man of drug lords Kanan and Ghost. Eventually, Dre uses both his legal methods and illegal methods to make a name for himself. Biography Other than the fact Dre has a daughter, little is known about the drug dealer or his early life. Dre is described as a savvy ambitious criminal who, like fellow drug dealer, James St Patrick aka "Ghost", was mentored by Kanan and became a member of his crew while he was imprisoned. Season 2 Dre first appears in the show when he gets a call from Kanan, who ordered him to follow Ghost to Miami and kill the assassin Pink Sneakers before he does. Dre then arrives and informs Kanan that he's there. Later on, Dre is follows the assassin to a restaurant as she is spotted by Ghost and runs. As she tries to escape, Dre catches her, fatally stabs her and disappears. Afterwards, Dre assists Kanan in his plot to get revenge on Ghost. He has a meeting with his men, which Tommy and Kanan attend. During this meeting, Kanan meets one of Dre's men, Brock and immediately dislikes him and thought of him as disloyal. Kanan later kidnaps the man, tortures him, and Dre kills him on Kanan's orders. After talking with Kanan, Dre meets up with Ghost and even expresses getting out of the hustling business as he has a daughter who he wants to ensure has better life. As Kanan seeks to meet up drug lord Felipe Lobos and rebuild his drug business, Dre meets with Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz, whom he welcomes in his crew, except no Kanan. Later, Kanan and Dre gathers all of the main drug dealers in New York City, including Serbian drug lord Vladimir and Haitian drug lord Drifty and they all agree to kill Ghost and meet up with Lobos and start the business. However, things change as Tommy and Lobos are arrested, which Tommy is later released. This however slows things down as Loboz is still locked up. During this time, Dre and Kanan have Shawn, Kanan's son, assassinate Ghost. After he fails the first time, Dre warns Kanan about sending him to kill him. After failing a second time, Shawn confronts his father which ends in Kanan killing him. The drug lords Vladimir and Drifty are assassinated by Ghost. During this time, Dre later gets rid of the body and he and Kanan plans to kill Ghost themselves. Dre goes to the Truth, Ghost's nightclub, where Ghost confronts him about working with Kanan and threatens to kill him, which Dre feels remorse but offers a team-up. After Ghost seemingly kills Kanan, Ghost and Tommy have a falling out, and Dre defends Ghost by pulling out a gun on Tommy from behind, causing the latter to leave though tells Dre to watch out for betrayal. Season 3 Dre is out of the hustling business and starts working for Ghost at his club. He tries to adapt to the new life which is hard for him. One day, he finds a bloody card in Ghost's desk, knowing that he is in danger. He asks his boss about it, who dismisses it. He is also the one that warns Ghost that Tommy is in danger from the Korean gangsters. After Ghost's son Tariq, gets suspended from school, Ghost brings him to the club and has him work with Dre and the two bond. Afterwards, Dre goes home to his daughter only to find that Kanan is there. Furious that he is working with Ghost, Kanan is holding Dre's daughter and threatens to kill her. Shocked that he's still alive, a terrified Dre pleads with him not to kill his child as Kanan blackmails him into working for him again and is ordered to get as much intel on Ghost. After the death of Lobos and the reveal of Ghost's head of security, Dean being the cannibal drug lord Milan, Dre updates Kanan on this. While Dre is out playing basketball with Tariq, Kanan shows up and meets the boy. Dre later warns Tariq about Kanan to which Kanan later confronts him about it saying that he chose him. Dre later helps Tommy get rid of Ruiz's body after Tommy kills the him (Ruiz). He later helps Ghost take down Milan by having his crew take out all of the cannibal's men. Afterwards, he witnesses Ghost getting arrested by Angela Valdez for the murder of Greg Knox who was killed by Mike Sandoval. Season 4 With Ghost arrested, Dre goes to track down his son finding him with Kanan and he reveals that Ghost was just arrested for murder so they won't be getting any money. Dre also promises to pay them money he gets from running the club since Ghost was incarcerated and left him in charge. His offer is accepted though they put a higher price, with that Tariq is released. From that point, Dre runs the club business while he pays Kanan with some of the earnings and keeping his dealings hidden. Much later, the club is shut down because of Ghost's investigation but Dre makes due to around it. Ghost is soon released from prison but Dre faced a new problem in Julio Romano who discovers his dealings with Kana and tries to confront him. Realizing this obstacle, Dre forms an alliance with Julio's old gang and arranges Julio's death to keep his secret safe but warns them not make it seem they did it. When Tommy returns, he confronts Dre about Kanan's survival after the latter and his son were kidnapped by the latter threatening to kill him but Dre denies any knowledge. They soon locate Julio's corpse as he noticed the gang made it clear of their involvement however, Dre uses this as an opportunity to become Tommy's second-in-command which is accepted. Tommy then has Dre arranges a meeting with Julio's former gang and leaves as Dre boasts his victory to Julio's dead body. He and Tommy meet with the gang leader that killed Julio and after Tommy kills the unfortunate member who was blamed for it, he demands to meet the head of the organization Diego Jimenez and Alicia Jimenez. After Tommy leaves, Dre speaks with the gang and berates them for not following his instructions as promised. Then Ghost and Tommy meet with the Jimenez siblings who postpone giving into Tommy's demands. Later on, Dre makes a deal with them he would give them Tommy organization while doing illegal business in Ghost clubs and hotels. They question why he would do so as Dre states his dream to be the biggest drug dealer in the city as his offer is accepted Slowly, Dre puts his plan into action by causing Tommy to lose supplies and credibility with his associates. Dre would also leave Tommy's services as part of the plan as Tommy wouldn't suspect him in the least. With new power, Dre becomes caught up in and deciding not to be ordered around by anyone, he has Cristobal send assassins after Kanan Stark after the latter tries to get in contact with him. He soon faces a threat with Ray Ray who demands money from and tries to blackmail him but he gives Tariq the latter's whereabouts after he demands the crooked cop's location. Once that is all settled, Dre meets with Father Callahan who has become aware of his treachery and tries to cut off ties with him. Recognizing him as a liability, Dre stabbed him in the heart to cover his tracks before meeting with his new affiliation. However, unknown to him, his recent actions have caused him to become a common enemy to Kanan Stark, Tommy Egan and James St. Patrick who formed an alliance to take him down. Season 5 Dre arrives at Ray Ray's apartment with the money only to find it swarming with cops, unaware of the latter's death but suspecting something was up, Dre quickly leaves to avoid being spotted. Dre calls Tariq who tells him he can't talk and hangs up. At a warehouse, Dre tells Cristobal that Kanan is surely alive and probably coming for them and sets up an ambush and shoots at James, grazing and leaving him wounded but Tommy and Kanan get him to safety. Dre arrives at a hotel for business and notices people watching him before Tariq who was at his sister's funeral texts him and alerts Dre of him being in danger. Realizing the men are after him, Dre escapes them before he is nearly taken by two of Tommy's new mob connect but kills one and leaves the other wounded. At Raina's grave, James is breaking down before Dre appears and apologizes for his loss as James is angry to see him but the latter stops him from trying to attack since he knows he is not armed. Dre tells James not to come after him since he is protected by his new bosses who will surely kill him, his associates and family if he tries and gives the warning to back off. However Dre's buisness starts to crumble. Dre starts to dislike Diego and plots to get rid him, and orders James to kill Diego, in exchange he kills Jason Micic. Dre then tells 2-Bit and Spankey about his plan and wants them to kill Ghost after he kills Diego. What Dre does't know is his friends starts to turn on him, and that 2-bit told Kanan about Dre's plan. Also James sent Kanan to take out Diego and his guard, and that Kanan told Jason that Dre was on his way to kill him, and when Dre arrives, the hotel suit was empty. His buisness with Basset hotel group is on hold due to Diegos head being in the kitchen freezer, which angers Alicia and makes Cristobal in charge of him. Angela then stops by Dre's office and persuade's him to give up Alicia Jimenez, or he will get the death penalty. Dre tells Angela were Alicia will be staying, and that Crisobal is her new distributor. After snitching on Alicia, Dre and his girlfriend Tina are attacked by two assassins, and Dre kills both men. He learns that Alicia hired the two men to kill him. Afterwards Dre is then attacked by Tommy and his former employers, then is saved by Steve Tampio, and had him sign a form implicating Alicia in Mike's and Lobos's, murder. Afterwards Dre is taken to protective custody. It was revealed that Tommy and Angela plan to have Dre frame Alicia by having a shootout. Season 6 Dre is shown being in a safe house, and learns of Angela's death. Donovan tell him that he needs to be ready for Alicia's trial. The next day before heading out of the safe house, unknown men starts to shoot at Dre, Donovan, and other FBI agents. After the unknown men, the other FBI agents all dead,and Donovan wounded, Dre takes his gun and shot Donovan in the head, and escapes with his daughter. Later Dre is found by FBI agents and they take Heaven away from Dre, and take him to the FBI office. At Alicia's trial Dre see's her for the first time since snitching on her, and is scared and Saxe make the agents take Dre away. Saxe later informs Dre that Alicia was killed, but he still needs his help with Angela's murder. Saxe then informs Dre that if he leaves, his deal will be void, his daughter would still be in protective custody, and NYPD can go after him on drug charges. Dre agrees to help Saxe in order to get his daughter back. Proctor talks to dre and persuades him into helping him and Ghost. Later while walking into Ghost's office with Procter, Dre is attacked by Ghost who still wants him dead. Proctor talks James out of killing Dre because he is their best bet into getting out of trouble. Dre asks Ghost for his help to get his daughter back from the Feds. James tells Dre that he will help him but warns him that he will kill him if he crosses him. Ghost has Dre go with him into killing Maria Suarez who is willing to testifying against Ghost. However Dre informs Saxe that Ghost is planning to kill Maria, and Saxe calls FBI agents to have him arrested. In a shocking twist James did not kill Maria, but instead gives her money to disappear. Saxe confronts him about wasting his time into arresting him when the FBI agents inform him of James not being at Maria's place to kill her, but Dre tells him that James gave her money to disappear which is a felony. James has Dre working for him at Truth again, so that he can have a legit job. James informs Dre that Jason is looking for a new distributor when he kills Tommy, and because James wants to be out of the drug game, he needs to find one. Dre offers to be Jason's distributor, but James tells him no because Jason will kill them both if he finds out that his new distributor is a criminal informant. Also if Saxe finds out about his criminal informant dealing with Jason, Saxe can have everyone arrested including himself. Dre later helps James getting Tariq back from Vincent by selling drugs in the street and at Truth. Councilman Tate's worker Alphonse helps Dre, move product in the streets. At Tate's fun raising event, Dre sees Spanky and 2-Bit for the firs time since they both tried to kill him. Dre then sneak's out of Truth. The next day Dre gets Heaven back, and confronts James about the robbery at Truth. James then confront him about killing Maria Suarez, in which Dre denies. Later Dre tells Saxe that now that he got his daughter back, he is free from him. Saxe then warns him if he leaves he will be arrested for Maria Suarez's murder, unless he gets information on James. Saxe then puts a ankle monitor on Dre and demands him to get him evidence. Dre is then kidnapped by 2-Bit and Spankey who brings him to Tommy. Tommy orders them to watch Dre and when he comes back to the warehouse, to kill Dre. While 2-Bit and Spankey also leaves, Dre escapes by killing Black Grimace. Dre later meets Blanca Rodriguez about getting information on Raymond Jones. Dre agrees to give her information, in exchange she gets Saxe fired for using his daughter as leverage, harassing him, and get his ankle monitor off of him. Dre reveals to Blanca that it was Tariq who killed Ray Ray, when he demanded him to tell him where he was at gunpoint, and that he confessed to him. After getting released, Dre spends time with his girlfriend and daughter Heaven before sharing plans on the future. He tells her that he will continue to conduct business in the city. Dre is then shocked to see Ghost is nominated for lieutenant governor and visits Saxe who assures him that he will handle Ghost. However, he is ambushed by Jason's vengeful goons but he barely escapes. His girlfriend pressures him but this time he agreed to her request. With little options, he visits his estranged mother who turns him away. He goes to Tasha and blackmailed her to get money from Tariq. The boy pays him and he makes Tariq bring him to his father. Dre orders Ghost to give him money but gives a deadline. Dre also goes to Tate over new identities for him after promising info on James. Dre is arrested for the death of Jason. After lying to the detective, he is released in protective custody but escaped them. He nearly robs his mother but she catches him and holds him at gunpoint. He guilts her and takes her gun. He holds her gunpoint but is unable to shoot and only tells her his daughter's name Heaven. He takes her jewelry and later visits Tate again and the latter surprised him by offering money along with the identity but for the death of Ghost. Dre celebrates this bounty and is encouraged by his girlfriend to escape. However, he wants to kill Ghost before leaving but runs out after he hears shots. He knocks out the detective and runs. At a gas station, he received word of Ghost being killed and is pleased. With nothing holding him back, Dre prepares to leave town but is arrested again, he is berated by his girlfriend who told him that they should of ran. Dre received a shocked to see she went to his mother who is pleased to see her granddaughter and tells him that she still loves him and will help him. Reluctantly, he accepted her help and he watches his family leave. When he is the cafeteria, he intentionally starts a fight to be thrown in solitary after seeing 2-Bit and Spanky. Unfortunately, he is finally cornered by the pair who take the time to taunt him, despite him telling him Ghost was killed. The two throw gasoline covered towels in the block with Dre and set him flame. The satisfied Spanky and 2bit then leave the scene. Murders committed by Dre *'Pink Sneakers': Stabbed to death on Kanan's orders to stop her from telling Ghost that Kanan ordered her to ruin his drug business. *'Broc': Shot multiple times on Kanan's orders because Kanan didn't like him and considered him disloyal. *'One of Vladimir Jankovic's Henchmen': Shot to death for shooting one of Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz's men. *'Unnamed Serbian Gangster': Died in a fire caused by Dre and Cristobal. *'Father Callahan': Stabbed in the heart. *'Marco': Shot in the chest. *'Carmine': Shot in the abdomen. Bled out several hours later. *'Two Jimenez Cartel Hitmen': Shot to death. *'Unnamed Soldado Nation Member': Shot in the head. *'Four of Tommy Egan's Henchmen': Shot to death. *'Jerry Donovan': Shot in the head. *'Unnamed Drug Dealer': Stabbed in the chest. *'Black Grimace': Shot through the head. *'Three Serbian Mafia Members': Shot to death. Murders connected to Dre *'Shawn Stark': Shot to death by Kanan for failing to kill Ghost. Dre disposed of the body. *'Dylan Shin and One Unnamed Korean Gangster': Indirectly caused by Dre as Dre heard from 2-Bit that the Koreans were after Tommy, so Dre told Ghost and Ghost went and saved Tommy by killing them. *'Carlos Ruiz': Stabbed to death by Tommy Egan. Dre helped dispose of the body. *'Julio Romano': Stabbed to death by Uriel so that Dre could take his position as distributor and also because Julio saw Dre talking to Kanan. *'Framed Toros Locos Member': Shot in the head by Tommy after Dre told Uriel to sacrifice and frame one of his guys in order to avoid suspicion for Julio's murder. *'Two Hermanos Tianos Assassins': Indirectly caused by Dre as Dre and Cristobal sent them to kill Kanan but they failed and Kanan ended up killing both assassins. *'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones': Indirectly caused. Dre told Tariq where Ray Ray was and Tariq killed him. *'Arturo Magdeleno': Set on fire by Alicia Jimenez after Dre told her Arturo snitched on her and Diego. *'Diego Jimenez's Bodyguard': Indirectly caused. Shot in the head by Kanan in order to kill Diego Jimenez. Ghost agreed to kill Diego for Dre but instead sent Kanan to do the job for him. *'Diego Jimenez': Shot in the shoulder and then in the head by Kanan. Ghost agreed to kill Diego for Dre but instead sent Kanan to do the job for him. *'O.Z.': Directly caused by Dre as Dre used him as a human shield when they were in a shootout with the Serbian Mafia. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regular characters Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Informants Category:Dre's crew Category:Deceased characters